


no force can pull us apart

by yesternight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Older Sibling Technoblade, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), this is kinda fucked up guys pls dont click if youre sensitive to gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesternight/pseuds/yesternight
Summary: humming to himself, tommy’s dark eyes stare at tubbo.he smiles and holds his hand.“don’t worry, tubbo, i’ll fix you right back up.” he inhales, picking up his sewing kit.“then we can run away together.”
Relationships: No romance - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 396





	no force can pull us apart

Techno remembers the body strewn across Schlatt's throne, bloody, mangled, and twisted in every way possible. The red was a sight he was already numb to, but the sight of his youngest brother screaming and clutching the dead body close to his arms was something he’s never seen before.

“Tubbo? T-ubbo?” He keeps chanting his name as if saying it again and again would wake him up. Tommy’s crying and laughing, crying and laughing, crying and laughing till the two blend together until all techno hears is the sound of a broken boy.

Wilbur, on the rooftop, sees it too, but he flees the scene, coat trailing after him.

_He’ll get over it._

Is what they both think as they leave his brother with his friend’s body cooling in his hands.

* * *

Tubbo’s always been there for him, always managed to say the stupidest things just to cheer him up. He likes bees and flowers, likes building and boats. He’s naïve, stupid, childish, and clingy.

Tubbo has brown floppy hair that covered his twinkling blue eyes. Has a wide toothy grin that grew even wider whenever Tommy cracked his jokes. Tubbo covers his face when he laughs, leaning towards Tommy as laughter shakes his entire body.

He’s hardworking and positive, yet just as chaotic as Tommy is. They plot pranks, they get into mischief with each other. Wilbur or Dream are the ones who have to clean up after them and Tommy and Tubbo just laugh at their expense.

Tommy likes Tubbo the way he is. He was sunshine and smiles where Tommy was impulsive and rash. The two fit each other in a way no one can. So, Tommy thinks it’s time for him to repay Tubbo for all the times he’s been there for him. He brings out the first-aid kit and sewing materials.

He rambles to Tubbo about nonsense and Tubbo listens like he always does. _That’s his Tubbo_ , Tommy thinks as he patches up his wounds. Always the listener while Tommy was the talker.

Tommy likes Tubbo too much to leave him alone. He thinks of all the times he’s been there for him and continues on with his work.

* * *

No one’s seen Tommy in days. They’ve only ever heard his scratchy humming and his soft mumbling to himself. Wilbur, growing irritated by the second, wants to tell him to shut up. But when Wilbur yells outside Tommy’s door, he continues humming and mumbling. Wilbur’s given up trying to get Tommy out of his room.

Techno keeps saying that he needs time to cope and to leave him be. But Tommy is Wilbur’s right-hand man, and who is going to listen to Wilbur’s ramblings and plans of detonating bombs under a country? Within this stone ravine, Wilbur keeps feeling small and lonely. It’s not the best feeling for a man as delusional as him.

As if on cue, Techno enters Pogtopia, his fancy cape and crown replace with a farmer’s hat and nothing else. Tommy’s humming continues to echo through the ravine. Techno furrows his eyebrows in worry.

“Has he not been eating?”

“No, goddamit,” Wilbur huffs. He pulls his coat tighter to block out the cold. Every morning the plates are still there and we’re wasting _food_. _”_

How long has Tommy locked himself up in his room? It’s been a week now, hasn’t it? He was probably surviving on the potions and bread stocked inside the chest Tommy had, but this was getting worrisome. It’s understandable that he didn’t want to look at any of his brothers, the men who left him behind to sob over his friend’s death, but they still needed Tommy to survive.

He is, after all, their little brother. He deserves a bit more love in these days of grief.

“Let’s check on him,” Techno says to his older brother. Wilbur frowns but doesn’t say anything, following along. The humming grows louder, eerier, sadder, as they approach Tommy’s room. Techno knocks on his door.

The humming stops for a while. Tommy doesn’t say anything before he goes back to humming. Techno sighs and knocks again. “Tommy,” he says as soft as he can possibly manage. The boy is still in a state of grief. Too much pressure could overwhelm him. “Tommy, we need you to come out right now. It’s been a week.”

Tommy stays silent for a while. “… I’m still not finished.”

Wilbur’s frown grows deeper. “Finished with _what_ , exactly?”

“Finished with fixing Tubbo.”

Dead silence hangs in the air.

 _Tubbo?_ Techno thinks. _The poor boy shaking and begging me to let him go._ That _Tubbo?_

He must have heard wrong because there was nothing to fix with Tubbo because Tubbo’s _dead_. Wilbur steps next to Techno.

“We’re going in.”

The door creaks loudly and the repulsive smell of flesh hits them like a truck. The brothers coil and stumble backward, coughing and waving away the pungent smell. Techno is the first one to look into the room.

Techno’s seen wars and battles and bloody mayhem. Has seen flesh and bodies strewn across the field like flowers. But never, _never_ , has he seen something so repulsive as this.

Tommy smiles proudly at his handiwork. He sews Tubbo’s neck together, the threads snapping from the weight and the head rolling across the floor, and stops at Techno’s feet.

Two dead eyes stare up at him, remnants of the blue, desperate ones that looked up at him from the box.

His brother giggles, _giggles for fuck’s sake_ , and crawls over to retrieve the head. He hears Tommy mumble something to the head (“For Christ’s sake, Tubbo, stop rolling all over the place. I’m trying to put your head back on.”) and pulls out the needle and thread and tries again.

“I fixed him up,” Tommy starts, like a child showing off their finger painting. He lifts Tubbo’s head and shows off the smile sewn across his face. “Look at ‘im, Techno. I asked Tubbo yesterday to smile for me again, but he didn’t. Which is weird, you know? Tubbo always smiles when he’s around me, so I figured that after the incident at the festival he couldn’t do it anymore. So, I helped him smile!”

Techno and Wilbur are forced to look at Tommy’s clumsy needlework. They can’t process the situation.

“I told Tubbo that I’ll help him recover.” Tommy ruffles Tubbo’s head and smiles at him. “After I’m done fixing him up, we’ll run away together. Tubbo told me three? Or was it two? Days ago that he wanted a bee farm and a treehouse, so we’re gonna do just that.”

Tommy’s grin grows wider. “Right, Tubbo?”

Silence.

Tommy laughs, but it’s not the laugh they’re so used to. It’s broken and fading. “That’s stupid, Tubbo. But if that makes you happy, I’ll help you with that too if you want.”

As Tommy continues his conversation with Tubbo, smiling and laughing with a boy who’s long gone, Techno shuts the door with shaking hands.

_He’ll get over it, my ass._

_He’s completely broken._

**Author's Note:**

> maybe not a tear-jerker but i tried
> 
> I've had this concept for like months and none of my fandoms have the perfect person for me to apply on until I found the angst gold mine which was sir TommyInnit himself so here you go


End file.
